This proposal is for a DRR-BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant to purchase a high-resolution electron microscope. A group of six NIH-funded investigators are proposed by this institution. The research proposals include the following topics: (1) Axonal transport of wheat germ agglutin; (2) Ultrastructural analysis of pain control mechanisms; (3) Ultrastructural studies of cell surface lectins and intercellular adhesion; (4) Synthesis and expression of cell surface antigens in the preimplantation mouse embryo; (5) Epithelial-mesenchyme interactions in developing urogenital tract; and (6) Structure and regulation of muscle-regulated gene sets.